There has been a publicly-known automatic transmission that includes an electric oil pump driven by an electric motor in addition to a mechanical oil pump driven by an engine (JP2007-198439A).
Such automatic transmission can use the electric oil pump to generate hydraulic pressure even in a state where the engine is stopped, thus allowing a shift and lubrication even in an idle stop state where the engine stops.